Jade Likes Kids
by DARKFOX34
Summary: Jade likes kids but doesn't want anyone to know...Tori especially


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Jade West was known for a lot of things: her badass attitude, love of all things dark and disturbing, even her obsession with scissors. But what no one, not even Tori Vega, her girlfriend of a year knew about her was that she was a secret softie for little kids; toddlers. One thing she'd always been good about was hiding her secret at all costs; no cooing, no babysitting, no watching little children play. It's gotten to the point that Jade refused to even visit an establishment if it meant being seated anywhere near anyone under four. Her friends suspected nothing; her parents thought her avoidance of all children was normal; who wanted to be around kids _all _day?

Things seemed to be okay…until…

"_Jadelyn, your father and I need to go out of town for an important meeting with a client. Can you please watch Jo and Jess for the weekend?"_

Joanne and Jessica West were, _'two of the most adorable children in the history of the entire plant,'_ as expressed by Tori and Cat. Normally she'd have no problem watching them, but Tori was coming over that weekend and she wasn't sure she was going to cope. _It's okay…I'll - -I'll cancel!_ _I'll just call Tori and tell her that- -CRAP! CRAP! SHIT IN A SWIMMING POOL! _Tori didn't answer or call back. Jade growled as she received the answer machine for the ninth time in a row before hanging up angrily. She dialed once again, and once again the answer machine greeted her.

"_SHIT!" _ Jade screamed as she tossed her phone to the opposite end of the room.

A cry…and then another.

"_Oh, no, no, no, no…don't cry, sweethearts. Shhh…Jadey's sorry… she didn't mean it…" _and she cradled the twins in her arms, burying her face in their hair. She smiled as their little arms wrapped around her as best they could; it made her heart melt a little. And later that day, as her parents drove off toward the airport, Jade sat with her sisters watching SpongeBob SquarePants. All was good and calm…until.

_Knock…knock…knock…_

And Jade forgot all about Tori's visit as she lifted the three year olds into her arms and walked to the front door. _ Mom and Dad probably forgot something. _Opening it, Jade felt her heart drop into her stomach. Tori stood outside of her house, awing at Jade's sisters as if all was alright with the world. And as Tori walked into the house, talking about this and that, Jade conspicuously let her sisters roam on their own four feet, instantly missing the warmth.

_I need help…_

And then the cries began once again. And of course, crying was the last thing Jade wanted.

"_No, no…Shhh…Jadey will carry you! Shhh… Jadey won't put you down…it's okay…it's okay. Don't cry or Jadey will cry too… Jadey wants smiles; she likes seeing JoJo and Jessie smile…please? For Jadey…" _and as Jade felt the girls calm down she smiled.

"_AAAAWWW! Jade! You're so adorable!"_

_And the ball drops…it's over…oh, no…_

And as Jade's skin lights up in a brilliant crimson blush, Tori cooed, literally cooed over how cute Jade was being at the moment. Jess smiled and…somehow everything seemed alright; Jade forgot all about her embarrassment and nuzzled her sister happily. And as the small toddler giggled, Jade couldn't help the goofy grin that spread along her face.

"_Jadey's going to talk to Tori for a bit, okay? Go play for me…be good, okay?"_

As Tori squealed over Jade's sweetness, Jade cringed at the conversation she'd been dreading for nearly her entire high school life. The first words out of Tori's mouth as they sat on the couch didn't help cool the redness of Jade's cheek; if anything, they made it worse.

"_You are so good with ids, babe! Gosh…that was so cute I can't stand it!"_

"_NO!" and then she remembered her sisters. "No…" she repeated quietly. "No, it's not cute and you cannot tell ANYONE! Not even André and especially not Cat!"_

"_Why?"_

Why?

Why?

They always ask why.

"_Because…I- -you just can't!"_

"_I don't see what the problem is, Jade. I mean, you're good with kids and they really like you! Why is that a bad thing?" _Tori arched an eyebrow as she peeked over at the toddlers, sighing as Jo fell onto the floor, landing on Jess. And as they both ran screaming for Jade, she felt a small tug at her heart.

They loved their Jadey…and their Jadey loved them.

When Jess crawled over to sit on Tori's lap, an all new feeling of warmth spread through her body. _"Hi, sweetheart."_

"_They're so lovable, aren't they?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Look, I love my sisters; I love them more than anything. But I'm JADE WEST! It's- -it's not what I do!" _ But as Jade tried to get it through Tori's head, Jo and Jess yawned sleepily. And Tori and Jade carried them to the nursery, lay them down, and Jade kissed them goodnight. Back on the couch Tori and Jade sat quietly for a good ten to fifteen minutes, neither moving, neither speaking. Until eventually Tori couldn't take anymore.

"_Do you love me?"_

"_What?" _Jade asked. "_Of course I do"_

"_Do you care that people know?"_

"…_No…"_

"_What's the difference between me and kids?"_

"_Well making out with you and making out with a kid is a bit of a stretch."_

"_You know what I mean!" Tori sighed._

"_I'm just saying…make out with you and get some nice 'girlfriend play time.' try that with a kid and get branded a pedophile." Jade said. _

"_Jade, what I'm trying to get at is that you being ashamed of liking kids is ridiculous. I mean, so what, liking kids isn't 'what you do.' Hell, two years ago being my girlfriend would never have been something you'd even consider."_ Tori ended on that note, snuggling into Jade's side while flipping through the channels for something to watch. _"Do you have any ice cream?"_

"_No…"_

"_Chips…?" Tori asked._

"_No."_

"_Food…?" _

"_None that I feel like cooking."_Jade said with the smirk Tori had come to love.

"_How about we order out?"_

"_Now you're talking."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Mmmm…goodnight…Jadey."_

"_No…"_

"_No?" _Tori smirked. _"But I thought you were Jo and Jess's 'Jadey.'"_

"_Yes…Jo and Jess, no one else's."_

"_Awww! Aren't you just the best big sister?"_

"_Damn straight I am! I'm the best sister in the world!" Jade smirked and wrapped Tori in her arms. "I'm the best girlfriend, too."_

"_Damn Skippy…"_


End file.
